<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Finally by fandomgeek14</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26111932">Finally</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomgeek14/pseuds/fandomgeek14'>fandomgeek14</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Running in the Zombie Apocalypse [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Zombies Run!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5am, Also I wrote this late at night so it might not be good, F/M, First Kiss, Getting Together, I'm Bad At Summaries, Love Confessions, S2M44, Sort Of, Spoilers for ZR Series 2, but i tried, selective mute runner five, sorry if there’s any mistakes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:01:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26111932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomgeek14/pseuds/fandomgeek14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Van Ark has been defeated and Sam is the first one to see Five after coming through the gates. Unfortunately early celebrations get out of hand and the Runner confesses something in the excitement of the moment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alice Dempsey/Sam Yao, Runner Five &amp; Sam Yao, Runner Five/Sam Yao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Running in the Zombie Apocalypse [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Finally</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Five ran towards the gates of Abel township like she had done a thousand times before now. But this time, this time was different to the others. It felt different anyway, she wasn’t feeling, anxious, or terrified that her life was going to be taken at the last second, instead she was filled with relief and happiness as her feet crossed the barrier and the gates slammed shut behind her. She immediately doubled over, catching her breath as her feet began to ache from running so fast, it had been a busy run, important too, she hadn’t quite noticed how hard she’d been running up until that point and boy did her feet hurt because of it., however all of the pain was worth it, as Abel township and the world were now safe from Van Ark and they could finally, finally start focusing back on building the future, and that gave Five hope that she could finally see a future for her, her dad, New Canton’s Runner Five, when he gets back from London and Scraps, the puppy Five rescued on her way home from the crisp factory crawling with Dedlocks. Finally getting rid of Van Ark had given her hope. Hope for a better future.... even if was forced to murder to do it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Five!“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Five looked up from catching her breath to see Sam running towards her with the biggest smile on his face, Five smiled back, opening her mouth to speak but before she could say anything she was swooped up and spun around by the radio operator in a tight, warm hug.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You were absolutely stunning out there Five!” Sam exclaimed as he put her back down but didn’t break the contact with her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Van Ark is gone!” Five laughed happily agreeing resting her chin into the warm fabric of Sam’s hoodie as she rested her head on his </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I could seriously, honestly kiss you right now because of what you’ve done” Sam almost exclaimed in his excitement almost as of it was a joke. However, a gut feeling was telling Sam that he would actually do that if Five let him, but he figured that Five would take it more as a joke. He assumed that Five didn’t feel the way he did. Well he would have assumed that, and happily gone on with his existence of being Runner Five’s best friend, completely oblivious to her feelings until either  the ghost of Runner 8 came</span>
  <span class="s1"> down and bashed their heads together to make them see their feelings for each other, or more likely until he admitted his feelings to her a few hours later at the celebration, probably after a couple of glasses of Janine’s Champagne. but of course, nothing ever goes to plan when Runner Five is involved and so that’s not quite how the next few minutes went down.</span>
</p><p class="p1">“IhaveamassivecrushonyouSam” Five blurted out suddenly in her excitement in return, it wasn’t a natural reaction to Sam telling a probable joke and was actually quite a big jump in the conversation, causing Sam to immediately stop and break the hug. Five hadn’t even realised what she had said.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait, What?” </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Five felt her face go bright red with embarrassment as she slowly realised what she had just said, </span> <span class="s2"><em>why did she say that? why? </em></span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I mean- ah, um” Five stumbled at she looked at the floor immediately wishing she could redo that moment that had inevitably ruined her friendship with Sam  “you hate me now don’t?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam gave her a surprised look, as she began to panic, just wanted walk back out of the gates that she was stood a few feet away from and wait for the earth to just swallow her up (or maybe a zombie to do that part instead), death by zombie would have been more preferable to the current embarrassment she was currently experiencing and inevitable rejection she was going to face. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Five-“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You do don’t you? Oh I’ve ruined everything!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Five, listen-“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“EVERYTHING!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Five-“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m just going to go-“ Five informed him, turning around to leave in the direction of the gates but a hand in hers stopped her, forcing her to look at the radio operator, who stepped towards her and swallowed nervously before speaking.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Five, wait” He spoke surprisingly calmly for someone who’s best friend had just admitted they’ve got feelings for him “I had this all planned out, I was going to tell you at the party, but since we’re on the subject, I have to tell you-“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“-that you’re still not over Alice and we’re just friends?” Five guessed “I mean I’m fine with that, of course you’re not over Alice, it was still pretty recent in the grand scheme of things”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No! - I mean yes! I mean- yes I do like you as a friend and I don’t think I’m ever going to be completely over Alice’s death but you’re not just-“ Sam started before stopping as if he was considering something important, Five could see the cogs turning in his mind, working out whatever it was he was trying to figure out, it was only then that Five had realised how close he was to her, they were inches apart, she should probably step back and give them some space but something was compelling her to stay put. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sam?” Five quietly prompted her orange hooded friend to continue. After a couple of moments, Sam finally looked at Five once more and said three worlds that would change both their lives for the foreseeable future. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “oh sod it”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And before Five could question what he meant by that, Sam had closed the gap between them, his lips brushed hers, softly, and in that short moment, Five learned where Sam’s heart lied, what he was going to tell her at the party and all her doubts about him ever feeling the same way as her disappeared in an instant, and despite her initial concerns as to whether she’d be comfortable with that kind of interaction Five found herself realising that she was returning the kiss with eagerness, and that she didn’t mind it so much as being hugged or touched without warning, perhaps it was because Sam would never intentionally make her uncomfortable, the kiss made her head spin with giddiness, like she was floating in the clouds, and despite her eyes being closed, she was pretty certain she could feel Sam smiling a suspicion that was confirmed when eventually, after what seemed like centuries, Sam’s lips reluctantly left hers and she dared peer up at the radio operator, who was glancing back down at her with a huge grin on his face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wow...“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Finally!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The pair turned around at the sound of Jody, Runner 4’s voice, only to find almost the entirety of Abel Township watching them amused. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Took you long enough” Maxinesmiled</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well ‘Gene, I’m pretty sure we know who won the bet” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can’t believe it’s Janine, I was certain it was going to be us” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Excuse me, Mr Woods, Mr Holden, I don’t care about a silly bet” Janine pointed out “although, that bottle of Whisky wouldn’t go amiss”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You were betting on us?” Sam asked noticing that Five had suddenly gone back to being quiet as well as her skin going a bright shade of red once again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, Runner 3 set it up, but before we knew he was a traitor” Jody explained excitedly at the prospect of two of her friends getting together.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Five smiled, despite Simon being brought up, the bloody traitor he was, who got Archie and a lot more people killer because of his treachery, it seemed so much like him to do that, so much that Five couldn’t help it, well it was either that or she was still on cloud nine from the kiss.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well we have another reason to celebrate now” Janine agreed “speaking of, let the celebration begin” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam turned to Five, as the others started to make their way towards the concert hall and laughed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, there’s no point in hiding the fact we’ve ruined our entire friendship now” he chuckled and offered out his hand to her, becoming somewhat serious.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Five, would you like to join me and go celebrate Van Ark’s demise and looking forward to a bright future?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Five looked skeptical for a few seconds, as if she was about to ask something but Sam was already one step ahead of her before she even opened her mouth.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’ll stop back at the bunk to see Scraps first of course” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Five nodded in agreement and took his hand. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">And as Sam lead her to the bunk, Five knew that somehow, Sam was right, they were looking forwards to a bright future, one </span><span class="s1">that Five hoped they’d look forwards to, together. </span><br/><br/>....However long it took.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>